


The Shadowhunters

by scilesparabati



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is super gay though so it's all ok, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gayness, I might add some later though, M/M, Nobody is guaranteed endgame, The Institute - Freeform, Why did I even write this?, all your faves are gay, band au, camille is a bitch, it's 4am right now, mwa ha ha, nothing new there, people being oblivious as heck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scilesparabati/pseuds/scilesparabati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The AU nobody asked for in which Alec, Jace, Simon and Raphael are a boyband who have just won America's got talent and signed a contract with the coveted Bane records. Their sudden popularity propels them on a tour, their first stop being London.</p><p>Everything would be great if Simon and Rapahel weren't hiding their relationship from the world, Alec wasn't trying to fend off Magnus's constant advances whilst trying to hide his feelings for Jace and there wasn't the worlds most complicated love square? between Clary, Jace, Izzy and Meliorn.</p><p>Throw in the vengeful news reporter Camille who's desperate to bring down Magnus, Alec's cover up girlfriend Lydia, Jocelyn and Luke as bodyguards, a whole bunch of screaming fangirls and it's a recipie for disaster. Will anyone survive the tour and who will end up with who?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good morning America

11:56am, Good morning America TV studios.

 

\------

 

"So, Alec. What was it like to be part of the first ever boyband to win America's got talent and receive an automatic contract from the coveted Bane records?"

  
Alec stared nervously around the room, beads of sweat running down his forehead like raindrops. Hundreds of expectant eyes were all on him. Alec Lightwood at his first proper interview on a major TV station. The last few days still felt completely surreal. The Shadowhunters had won America's got talent by a landslide majority and were becoming insanely popular in both America and the U.K. He swallowed.

  
"It was amazing," he replied, looking at Simon - who was sat to his right - for reassurance. Simon seemed slightly less terrified than he felt.

  
"Yes." Simon continued, adjusting his seating position on the plush red sofa. "It was so surreal. I mean we're just four ordinary guys and now we're famous for doing what we love."

  
"It's a dream come true," Jace grinned.

  
Jace had been sat to the right of Simon or rather in between Simon and Raphael like some kind of human blockade. Their manager - the one and only Magnus Bane - had insisted they stay separated due to their 'wondering hands.'

  
"Raphael," the interviewer said, flipping her long blonde ponytail over her shoulder. "Any ladies on the scene?"

  
The crowd of teenage girls went as wild as a pack of dogs while Raphael snapped out of his rivière, being forced to actually answer something for a change. Alec secretly smiled.

  
"Umm... No," he grunted, adjusting his leather jacket.

  
"Simon has a girlfriend," Jace cut in, diffusing the awkward tension.

  
Jace had completely and utterly refused to change his 'blonde emo' look so along with Alec's plaid shirts, Simon's cute nerd appeal and Raphael's leather jackets they resembled some kind of comedy sketch. Alec couldn't help but find the situation amusing.

  
"I think we have a picture," the interviewer announced, pointing the four towards a huge projector screen on the wall behind the sofa. It was a picture of Simon and Clary walking down a pleasant cobblestone pavement during a sunny day, holding hands and smiling from ear to ear. Her red hair was loose and wavy, tucked behind her ears with royal blue hair clips. The audience 'awwwd'.

"When did you meet?"

  
"We've been friends for years as children," Simon replied. "In the last few months it just grew into something more I guess."  
He flashed an adorable puppy-like smile at the audience.

"That's so sweet! Alec, I hear you have a special someone as well."

  
"Yes," He smiled the rehearsed smile he'd been taught. "Her name is Lydia and we've been together four years now."

  
"They're in love," Jace said, patting Alec the back. "It's completely sickening."

  
The audience burst into fits of giggles. Alec gave Jace a wide eyed glare.

  
"Well I'm so sorry but that's all we have time for today!" The interviewer announced. "But don't worry, The Shadowhunters will be playing us out for their second live TV performance!"

  
The girls screamed once again like a chorus of banshees as the band members took their places; Jace as the lead singer, Raphael as the drummer, Alec and Simon as the electric guitar players and back-up singers. They played their most recent song - Parabati - before the show ended. It left the whole room surging and the group feeling metaphorically high. It was almost as if they were crackling with electricity, filling them with an energy like nothing else. They were ushered off the stage immediately after the song ended and thrown into their dressing room down a particularly long corridor that felt like it went on forever. Apparently a group of fangirls had run behind the stage and security were trying to locate them. Jace spent the whole time protesting that he couldn't leave his lucky blue guitar which was greeted by sniggers from the bouncers and his friends alike.

 

\--------

 

The group had only just arrived at their dressing room when a young Asian man with spiky black hair sashayed into the room, his face covered in glitter and hands full of expression.

  
"They love you," he announced, his brown eyes lingering on Alec's blue ones for a moment.

  
"Really, Magnus?" Alec asked.

  
"Really. You're going on tour! Don't look like such a grumpy vampire Raphael. You're way too good looking to be scowling all the time." He lightly jabbed the boy on the shoulder only to be greeted by a hiss.

  
"He doesn't like anyone calling him names but me do you?" Laughed Simon.

  
Raphael grunted in response.

  
The pair had been dating for a few months but the group had collectively agreed it best not to tell anyone else about their relationship. The media was always twisting things and it wasn't like either enjoyed giving away much about their personal life anyway.

  
"When are we leaving?" Enquired Alec, awkwardly shuffling in his brand new trainers.

  
"Now, Alexander!" Laughed Magnus.

  
"What?" spat Jace.

  
"Well not right now. You've all got a few hours to pack your bags. We're going to London! Alec and Simon my darlings, don't forget to bring your cover up girlfriends."

  
"She's not my cover up... I mean... I'm not gay," Alec stuttered, turning as red as a sun-ripened tomato.

  
"Everyone is gay in this business now go pack and meet me back here in three hours."

  
"Just like that?" Asked Jace.

  
"Pretty boy that's what this business is like."

  
He shooed the group away with a flick of his wrist then disappeared through the door like some kind of genie going back into a magic lamp.

  
"Simon, you coming?" Asked Raphael, heading for the door.

  
"Sure. I want a romantic date in London though, picnics in Regent's Park, champagne in the London eye. Don't forget the roses too."

  
Raphael snorted and smacked the back of his boyfriend's head as they left through the dressing room door leaving Alec and Jace alone. Alec grinned as he heard Simon yelling "I've told you to stop hitting me like that, it actually hurts you know."

He watched Jace from the corner of his eye as he shoved a few things into a navy blue rucksack.

  
"Well I'm going home to pack. You want a ride?"

  
Alec shook his head. He was already harbouring a crush the size of Mount Everest on the straightest guy in existence so he didn't exactly feel like being further reminded of it.

  
"Fine by me."

  
Jace shrugged and picked up his leather jacket from a coat hook.

  
"Guess we'll be spending a lot more time together from now on."

  
"I guess."

  
"See you later."

  
Alec waited until Jace had left before repeatedly hitting his forehead against the wall as if he could knock his feelings for the blonde out of his ears and be done with this stupid, stupid crush.


	2. The Plane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Shadowhunters all board the plane along with their (cover-up) girlfriends and Alec's sister, Izzy. Alec is still trying to hide his feelings for Jace while Magnus is flirting with him and Simon and Raphael are completely and utterly in love.

Alec smiled anxiously as he walked the empty winding corridor to his flight, holding Lydia's hand. It felt crazy that just a few hours ago, he was leaving his mum, dad and little brother Max at home and was now about to board the 10:30am flight to London. He couldn't say they'd been too thrilled at his sudden departure. Maryse only let him leave under the supervision of Lydia and Isabelle - who refused to stay behind - and on the condition he followed a set of ridiculous rules that felt more suffocating than for his protection.

  
"Nervous?" Asked Lydia, squeezing his hand.

  
"He looks awful. Don't feel forced to do this Alec," said Isabelle, her heels clopping along the laminate floor like a horse's hooves.

  
Alec turned around to face his sister. She was wearing her favourite red dress, making an effort. She had always cared more about Alec than anybody else and she wasn't afraid to get straight to the point.

  
"You can turn around at any time. Nobody is judging."

  
She glared at a furious looking Lydia. The two had never got on, more so since Lydia knew Alec's feelings for Jace but refused to talk to him about it.

  
"I'm fine, Izzy. Don't worry."

  
"He'd say if he didn't want to do it," Lydia said scornfully.

  
Izzy huffed, flicked her dark wavy hair behind her and stomped a few paces after them.

 

\--------

 

Just as they reached the stairs to the plane, a flurry of hands, bright pink hair and glitter burst out of the entrance like some kind of manic chicken, grabbing Alec's free hand.

  
"Alexander. I love you but you're late."

  
He dragged him up the steps followed by a not so amused Lydia. Isabelle giggled.

  
"I thought we were on time? We got here early like you said. Nobody else is around."

  
"I got you all first class tickets so I expect you to be there early for them and surprisingly I expected you to arrive first. I've had to suffer the rest of your moaning band mates for over an hour."

  
Magnus pulled Alec past clusters of passengers as if he were the queen of England, their faces looking just as confused as the dark haired boy felt. Eventually, they arrived in the first class section of the plane.

  
"Woah," gasped Alec.

  
Jace, Simon and Raphael were sat on cushioned red seats that looked like something out of a movie while Clary was accepting a glass of bubbling champagne from an attendee, her red hair tied in a loose ponytail. Each seat had cup holders, foot rests, pillows, blankets and a whole load of other buttons that reminded Alec of mission impossible. A huge grin was plastered across Lydia's face while Izzy had already gone off to find her seat. Alec turned to his new boss.

  
"Get used to it. This is your life from now," grinned Magnus twirling and handing the boy a glass of champagne. "I'm going to do some private business. Call me if you need me."

  
"Okay."

  
"No seriously call me."

  
And with that, he was gone.

 

\--------

 

After 4 hours of flying, Alec was exhausted. It might have been the fact he'd been rushing around the past few days like a lunatic. It might have been the fact he'd barely slept the night before. Or it might have been the fact that being with his band mates in such a confined space for so long was beginning to wear thin very quickly. Alec had mainly kept to his seat next to Lydia while Izzy strutted around as if she owned the place, flirting with everyone within eye distance but still the constant bickering, moaning and simple disagreeing was getting on his nerves.

  
"How are you Alec?" Asked Lydia, brushing his shoulder with her own.

  
"Umm... I'm okay," he replied.

  
"It's just the only thing you've said in hours was to order a hot chocolate and you've barely touched it."

  
Alec stared at her. Lydia was beautiful, there was no doubt about that. From her olive green eyes to her strawberry blonde hair and outstanding features, everything about her was perfect. Though somehow, Alec had always felt trapped in her presence. From the moment they'd met, he'd felt like a bird locked in a cage and he didn't know how to free himself. Or rather, maybe he just felt like he couldn't. Maybe if he- Suddenly a ping sounded and a square white light clicked on, notifying that passengers were allowed to get out of their seats for a few minutes. Alec finally understood the saying 'saved by the bell'.

  
"I'm... Im fine," he mumbled. "I just... I'm just going to go for a walk."

  
"But-"

  
He picked up his hot chocolate, jolted a little too suddenly and apologised as he shoved past Lydia, releasing a deep breath as he left.

 

\--------

 

The first class section of the plane felt even smaller as Alec walked over to his sister who was talking to Simon, Raphael and Clary at the top left of the place. He wasn't exactly the most sociable person but anything had to be better than awkwardly sitting next to Lydia for the entire journey. She seemed engrossed in the book she was reading, anyway.

  
"Hey big bro," Isabelle grinned. "We were just talking about Simon and Raphael. I think their couple name should be Saphael."

  
"I don't think Raphel over here would be happy with my name being first," laughed, Simon tapping his boyfriend's nose. Raphael looked as if he were about to explode.

  
"Really, Simon?"

  
"Well I think you're really cute together," Clary smiled from her seat opposite.

  
Alec took a sip of hot chocolate. It was still warm but it tasted sickly sweet as if someone had dumped way too many packets of sugar in the drink. He noticed Jace had gone to speak to Lydia and looked to be making her laugh. Good. Simon turned towards him.

  
"So Alec, what's going on with you and Jace?"

  
Alec was so taken aback by the question, he half inhaled half shot out a mouthful of warm hot chocolate, spraying it in tiny drops at the wall opposite. After a ridiculous coughing fit that drew the attention of everyone within earshot, he noticed that he hadn't sprayed hot chocolate at the plane wall. He'd sprayed hot chocolate at Raphael. Or rather, Raphael's furious face.

 

\--------

 

For a moment there was a dead silence, so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Alec gazed around the room. Jace and Lydia were watching, open mouthed, Clary looked utterly bemused and Izzy and Simon were choking back laughter about as subtly as two immature toddlers. All of a sudden the curtain opened and Magnus poured in wearing a long purple robe with golden swirls, his thick black hair striped with cobalt blue that Alec was sure he hadn't seen a few hours previously.

  
"What happened here? I haven't heard anyone as silent as the time as... Well ever, actually."

  
"Lightwood," Raphael snarled, his brown eyes glinting with pure rage.

  
"I... I'm sorry... It was an... Accident," Alec stammered. "Simon just... Caught me off guard."

  
"What the hell happened?" Asked Lydia, rushing across to the others with a worried expression. She patted Alec on the back who was still clearing his throat.

  
Jace was ignoring the situation - as per usual - and sat with his legs up on the plush seat, reading Lydia's book.

  
"Erm... Nothing," Alec replied, his cheeks going redder by the second.

  
"NOTHING, LIGHTWOOD?" Growled Raphael. "YOU'VE SPAT HOT CHOCOLATE ALL OVER ME. I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THIS IS A BRAND NEW SUIT WHICH IS COMPLETELY RUINED.

  
"Raphael, it's just an accident," said Simon, rubbing his black blazer with a paper towel.

  
"Aww the little grumpy boy is all angry," laughed Izzy.

  
"I can do it myself Simon," he hissed, glaring at the dark haired girl like an animal sizing up it's prey.

  
"It's not that bad," said Clary.

  
"This suit-"

  
"We know," Alec groaned. "Please can we all sit down now?"

  
"No," Lydia replied. "I want to know what Simon said to you."

  
Alec suddenly went as white as a ghost, panic rising in his throat. He opened his mouth, preparing to babble a completely unconvincing answer.

  
"Simon was flirting with him," a voice interrupted. Magnus. "It was just a joke, Alec wasn't too keen."

  
"Umm... Right," replied Alec.

  
"He wasn't fli-" Raphael started.

  
Simon suddenly grabbed his boyfriend and kissed him with such a force, he almost fell off his seat. He still had hot chocolate dotted all over his face and suit but neither seemed to care.

  
"Get a room," Clary grinned.

  
"Right. Well I'm going to sit back down. Drama over," Alec announced, making eye contact with Simon as a thankyou who was still kissing Raphael, his glasses almost falling off.

  
"I'll come with you," said Lydia.

  
He followed his girlfriend back to their seats, terrified of the fact his secret had almost come out. Just as he had turned around, Magnus gripped his arm.

  
"You owe me one," he whispered.

  
Alec could feel his breath, warm against the skin of his neck. It made him shudder slightly as if he'd just got a mild electric shock. He nodded sharply and walked on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off: I love Lydia in the show and I'm only making her a bit bitchier at the start for plot purposes. I promise 100% she will improve.
> 
> Second: I've never even been on a plane so I have no idea tbh 
> 
> Third: I'm lazy as hell so if anyone thinks this nonsense is actually worth continuing, you should say lol.
> 
> Fourth: There will be loads more gayness to come :P


	3. The Institute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ride from the airport to the hotel. Lots of bickering and unsubtle flirting ensues.

Nobody had argued much after the hot chocolate incident - mainly due to the fact they were all tired and desperate to get to the hotel. Unfortunately, there had been a spat when Clary suggested that Raphael should 'just throw his stupid suit in a washing machine' which went down like a lead balloon after Raphael threatened to kill her in her sleep.

  
"Raphael you can't just threaten to kill people, especially Clary," groaned Simon for what felt like the billionth time. "She's my best friend."

  
The three of them were stood in their little group in the airport's back car park, waiting for their driver to arrive. Magnus had insisted on waiting with Alec and Lydia while Izzy chatted to Jace nearby. None of the band members had expected to be greeted by a hundred obsessive fangirls, desperate for autographs and selfies and god knows else what. Luckily, Magnus had been more prepared and quickly ushered them out the back entrance before too much drama had taken place.

  
"I can't stand the mundane Simon. Couldn't you have picked a better cover up girlfriend? She's so whiny," he hissed.

  
"I am here you know," Clary said, scowling.

  
"Look you can't keep calling people you don't like mundanes," Simon continued.

  
"Mundane means boring. She bores me."

  
Clary pulled up the handle of her dark purple suitcase and began to wheel it behind her as she strutted off to join the others with a glare that could kill.

  
"Now look what you've done," sighed an exhausted Simon, raking a hand through his brown hair.

  
"You think I care?"

  
"Yes I do because I know you're not really that moody and spiteful. Secretly you're a nice guy and I see that in you."

  
Raphael shuffled in his shoes like a frustrated child. He had never been the best at showing affection.

  
Before he could reply, there was a loud noise like the toot of an old fashioned car. Simon and Raphael spun round to see a van barrelling towards them, Simon could hear Izzy's voice as it pulled up to the main group, all wheeling their suitcases behind them.

  
"Magnus, you sure know how to pick a band up in style," she giggled.

  
Simons mouth dropped open like a goldfish as he saw the van in its entirety. It was completely covered in hot pink glitter that sparkled in the sun, reflecting tiny lights onto the brick wall of the airport. Upon a closer inspection, he noticed even the windows were dusted with a delicate sheen of the stuff. Of all the band managers in the world, only Magnus could own a pink glittery van. Simon groaned, wondering why he even agreed to come and wheeled his black suitcase towards the unconventional mode of transport.

 

\--------

 

It turned out that the driver had cancelled last minute so Magnus had ordered his PA to come and pick them up instead. Meliorn was a cheerful enough man with long black hair, high cheekbones and slightly pointed ears. He kind of reminded Alec of an elf.

  
"Where the hell are we actually going?" Asked Jace who was wedged between Clary and Isabelle at the back.

  
"We're going to the hotel," Meliorn piped up. "Magnus haven't you told them where they're going?"

  
"We discussed this before they went on that morning show." Magnus waved his hands exasperatedly from the front seat.

  
Alec stared out of the window at the passing streets. It was almost midnight, the sky pitch black against the neon lights of shops and nightclubs. People wondered the pavements, laughing in their drunken stupor. Maybe some of them would be coming to see them sing in the next few days.

  
"Alexander, you're quiet," said Magnus, flicking his wrists.

  
"Umm..."

  
"He's just tired," Lydia interrupted from her seat next to Alec.

  
"He can talk for himself you know," Isabelle groaned.

  
"Well I'm sensing some unresolved tension and not the good kind," announced Magnus. He turned to Clary. "How are you biscuit?"

"Erm... I'm okay," she replied. "Just tired from the jet lag."

  
"Aren't we all," Raphael groaned, glaring at Simon beside him.

  
The group fell silent for a few moments before Meliorn spoke for the second time. "First stop, the institute."

  
"What the hell? That sounds like some kind of prison," said Jace, suddenly sitting up straighter.

  
"Relax," Magnus replied. "It used to be some kind of army base. Now it's a hotel."

  
Nobody looked convinced.

  
Meliorn pulled the brake while Isabelle jumped into action. "Well come on guys, we haven't got all night."

 

\---------

 

Despite the hotels strange name, it appeared nice enough - if slightly eccentric. It had a modern vibe to it with a lot of bright colours and minimalistic furniture. By this point the group were exhausted and wanted more than anything, to go to bed. Magnus approached the orange and white reception desk and hit the brass bell. A tall woman with bluish skin and red lips appeared from a door round the corner. Alec was completely taken aback; he'd never seen makeup done quite like that before.

  
"Magnus." She quickly smoothed her white hair into a bun. "This must be your new band I see?"

  
"Yes, Catarina-"

  
"Look can we just go to bed. I need to clean my suit," Raphael interrupted.

  
"Don't be so rude," muttered Simon.

  
"I'm not being rude, Simon."

  
"Yes you are."

  
"Be quiet," groaned Jace, leaning on the handle of his suitcase.

  
"Hey, stop interfering," said Clary.

  
"Why don't you stop interfering then?"

  
"With respect," Catarina hissed rather loudly, "my guests are sleeping."

  
The bickering ceased.

  
"Now follow me," she said like an angry school teacher. Her 'students' obliged.

  
"That got them told," Magnus snorted, his gaze directed on Alec.

  
Lydia grabbed Alec's hand and moved them along.

 

\--------

 

It was two to a room - since the budget didn't stretch too far - with an exception since there was an odd number of people. Nobody had much of a say in things since Catarina had taken charge and ordered them all to be quiet if they even so much as hiccuped. She didn't seem too happy about the arguing in reception and appeared to be the type of person that held grudges. Simon and Raphael got their own room, Clary and Isabelle, and Alec and Lydia. Since Jace was the odd one out and Magnus refused to share a room with anyone but Alec - much to Lydia's horror - the two had separate rooms. Catarina's shocking white hair stood out against the brightly wallpapered corridors, patterned like optical illusions as she led them to their rooms. Magnus was first, then Clary and Izzy, Jace, Simon and Raphael, and finally; Alec and Lydia.

"Goodnight," Catarina smiled. "Don't let the bedbugs bite."

\--------

As soon as they entered the room, Alec immediately grabbed his phone to text his mum - one of his conditions was to text her when he reached the hotel room - then unzipped his suitcase and pulled out his pyjama trousers, toothbrush and a white vest. The room seemed to emanate fire; from the orange and gold painted walls to the crimson carpet and the elegant four poster bed, engraved with swirls of flame in some kind of tribal pattern. Alec sent a quick text then walked over to the sink which had a backdrop of painted flames like a campfire.

  
"So when's your first performance again?" Lydia asked, looking through a bag full of makeup, shampoo and first aid.

  
"Night after tomorrow," replied Alec, mouth full of toothpaste.

  
"I'll be cheering you on of course," she smiled, changing into her nightie.

  
Alec would have preferred her to change in the en suite but she was technically his girlfriend so he wasn't supposed to be complaining. He spat the toothpaste and rinsed his mouth out.

  
"Thanks," Alec said. "Magnus gave us a day to sleep off the jet lag."

  
Lydia's face hardened.

  
"Nice, isn't he?" She asked.

  
"Who? Magnus?" Alec blushed. "Yeah... He's umm... He's nice..."

  
He took off his black t-shirt and jeans and changed into his pyjamas.

  
"Seems to have taken a real interest in you," she continued. "Men like him, they're not to be trusted."

  
"Lydia he's our band manager."

  
"Yes I know that Alec," she scowled. "I don't want you to ever be alone with him. Make sure you're either with myself or your sister."

  
"But-"

  
"That's it Alec. I'm cleaning my teeth and then I'm going to bed. Are you coming?"

  
Alec was utterly speechless. After all these years of knowing Lydia and she couldn't even trust him? He watched as she furiously cleaned her teeth, red curls hanging loose over her shoulders.

  
When they first met she'd been as happy as Larry, a grin on her face almost all of the time. Now all she did was scowl and especially more so the last few days.

  
_It's just jet lag, she's tired. We're all tired,_ Alec thought.

  
He switched off the light and climbed into the right side of the bed, fumbling around with all the layers of sheets. For a few moments he lay with his blue eyes closed, loosing himself in the pitch black. Why was life so complicated? What were his feelings towards Magnus? What were his feelings towards Lydia or Jace? The questions felt impossible to answer. He fell asleep quickly, pictures dancing behind his eyes like flames jumping in a fire. A burning fire in Alec's heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really hate this chapter but I just couldn't get it right so I thought I should just put up what I already had and be done with it haha. It's really uneventful I know but since they all have a free day next chapter to do what they want, there will be lots and lots of drama :)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always much appreciated :P


End file.
